This invention relates in general to the field of motorcycle testing devices, and more particularly, to a novel and advantageous device for simulating road conditions for demonstrating or testing a stationary, driverless motorcycle thereon.
Heretofore, devices for quantitative testing of the performance of motorcycle engines in order to measure and collect data have been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,084 to Bennett and U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,978 to Akkerman et al., both show devices having dynamometers for testing motorcycle engines. The Bennett apparatus lacks entrance and exit ramps, although it does have a support ramp bearing a pocket for the front motorcycle wheel. The support ramp is adjustable in order to accomodate motorcycles of various lengths. As in Akkerman et al., the Bennett device has a dynamometer that is hydraulically influenced. In Bennett, a pair of rollers is arranged to support the rear motorcycle wheel and a dynamometer is attached to the front-most roller. By contrast, in Akkerman et al. the dynamometer is attached to the rearward roller. Neither Bennett nor Akkerman et al. disclose a motorcycle test or demonstration device having a pneumatically regulated disk brake as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,894 to Dahl is also for an expensive motorcycle dynamometer for evaluating motorcycle performance but discloses a much simpler attached apparatus than those of Bennett and Akkerman et al. The Dahl dynamometer apparatus does not include a pneumatically controlled brake and contains only one roller which is barrel shaped and is effected by a manually-controlled lever. The devices of both Dahl and Akkerman et al. require the utilization of a rider on the motorcycle at the time of testing. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,518 to Rickett is used for testing the performance of automobiles having an engine driving traction wheel through a semi-automatic change-speed transmission. It is intended to simulate different road conditions and record data during the test. It also shows paired rollers coupled to a hydraulic displacement device, specifically, a hydraulic pump/motor unit for load, resistance, or drive to the wheels. Furthermore, it is automatically remotely controlled. The Rickett device does not disclose disk brakes nor the ramp supporting structure which is integral in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,852 to Cline shows an apparatus for control of characteristics of magnetically operated friction-type power absorption devices. It specifically considers load control means for a friction absorber which are responsive to the speed of the prime mover being tested. The response to the prime mover in the Cline device creates an electrical current proportionate to the speed of the mover and provides a preselected load on the mover at a given speed. It specifically shows brake shoes and corresponding drums, not the pneumatically effected disk brakes of the presently claimed device.
As would be expected, purchasers of new or used motorcycles usually wish to inspect and observe the operation and performance of the subject of their impending purchases. Likewise, individuals building and/or repairing motorcycles necessarily require the opportunity to test the overall performance and function thereof. Historically, a number of problems have been known with road testing or demonstrating the performance of motorcycles. For a motorcycle dealership, a great liability risk exists in allowing a customer who comes in off the street to testdrive a new or used motorcycle on the highway or even in a parking lot. Such potential buyers may not be experienced in the operation of a motorcycle and pose a substantial risk to themselves, as well as to the motorcycle, if their skills are not sufficient. It is not prudent to allow a potential buyer to test drive an expensive piece of equipment such as a high performance motorcycle. Furthermore, even highly skilled motorcycle operators are subject to accidents due to the hazards imposed by other drivers and/or road and weather conditions. Similarly, a motorcycle repair shop owner/manager may prefer to have motorcycles tested within the confines of his shop in order to keep mechanics within observation distance, to decrease mechanic time spent testing motorcycles (i.e. side excursions or joyrides are avoided), to permit testing of motorcycles during inclement weather, and to decrease or eliminate insurance required to be carried upon the motorcycles being tested as well as the drivers thereof. The cost of insurance can not be minimized. Any device that reduces insurance premiums is very desirable.
The prior art does not disclose a simple, inexpensive, dynamometer-free device for realistic simulation of road conditions for safely qualitatively testing the performance or demonstrating the operating characteristics of a stationary, riderless motorcycle. The new road simulation device, as described and claimed herein, is an attempt to address the above problems.
Accordingly, it is among the several objects of the present invention to provide a device for testing the performance of and demonstrating motorcycles to potential purchasers which is simple, relatively inexpensive and safe for use by an individual having little or no training. It is intended that the device be capable of use indoors, in that the motorcycle will remain on the stationary device, and that no driver or other rider be necessary for operating a motorcycle on the device. Moreover, it is intended that no measuring devices to collect data of any kind be required for optimal use of the device and that the new apparatus be capable of accommodating motorcycles of various sizes and of simulating the effect of various road conditions, such as variations in grade, upon the motorcycle, without undue wear upon the motorcycle or parts thereof. Furthermore it is intended that the aforesaid objects be obtained without the use of hydraulic fluid or other liquid which may spill in the test area, creating a hazard of slippage and potential liability for the property owner.
In furtherance of these objects, the present invention comprises, briefly, a road simulation device for qualitatively testing or demonstrating a motorcycle. The device includes a motorcycle support frame having entrance means, exit means and a rigid, immovable one-piece longitudinal motorcycle support means extending substantially horizontally between the entrance means and the exit means and having opposing ends, one of which ends is fixed substantially adjacent to the exit means. The new device also includes vertical support means for positioning the longitudinal motorcycle support means spacedly upward from a floor at the exit end of the longitudinal motorcycle support means. A housing is disposed between the entrance means and the longitudinal motorcycle support means. A rotation assembly located within the housing includes a first roller and a second roller positioned side-by-side, horizontally parallel to each other and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the motorcycle support means for rotatably supporting and for forcible rotation by the rear tire of a motorcycle positioned upright upon the device. Means for applying drag (i.e. applying a retarding force against movement) are connected to the first roller and means for controlling the drag applying means are attached thereto. The new road simulation device simulates the effect of a road to permit qualitative demonstration and testing of the operation and performance of a motorcycle secured upon the device without the necessity of placing a driver on the motorcycle or of actually taking the motorcycle onto the road.
Furthermore, the invention comprises, briefly, a qualitative method of simulating the effects of various road and operating conditions upon a motorcycle. The method includes moving a motorcycle onto a road simulation device having a horizontal longitudinal axis and positioning the motorcycle vertically and longitudinally upon the device such that a front tire of the motorcycle is in stationary contact with and is supported by a rigid, immovable, one-piece longitudinal motorcycle support means having a length at least as great as that of the motorcycle and further such that a rear tire of the motorcycle is rotatably supported by a pair of side-by-side, horizontally parallel rollers rotatably secured perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the road simulation device. The motorcycle is subsequently secured in the position previously described prior to operating the motorcycle such that rotation of the rear tire thereof causes rotation of the paired rollers in contact therewith. A drag effect is created upon the motorcycle rear tire and varied so as to simulate the effect of various road conditions upon the motorcycle being tested, whereby to permit testing and demonstration of the operation and performance of a driverless stationary motorcycle.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.